


"Paper doll" - [Steve Rogers - one shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: 1940′s Pre-serum Steve meets a woman, and ends up not only drawing her naked, but also losing his virginity to her.





	

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ Music ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNmpMh00SiQ)

* * *

_New York City. 1940._

A ray of sunlight caused her purple straw tilt hat to glisten, allowing Steve to perpetuate the image in his little leather sketchbook.

Every table at the small restaurant patio was occupied. All in pairs or groups, except two people. And each of them sat alone at one; he drew a picture of her but she didn’t notice. The women sipped on her tea while Steve paid close attention to each of her features, trying to do justice to her beauty in paper and using a charcoal pencil.

His concentration was brutally murdered when a military young man violently brushed past him, and he fell out of his chair. His sketchbook had landed a few feet away and he crawled in a rush to get it but one of the two men accompanying the bully, beat him to it. The young man stared at the drawing with a mocking smile and his friends laughed in the background.

The loud noise caught the attention of the woman in the purple hat and she watched from across the room.

 _“I heard you were trying to enlist again, Rogers. You just don’t get it, do you? How is this going to help when you’re at war?”_ He asked holding up the sketchbook.

Steve nervously and clumsily tried to snatch it away, trying to prevent anyone else from seeing it, but the soldier held it higher, and it was already too late; the women had already caught a glimpse of the drawing, and recognized herself.

 _“Give it back, Scott!”_ Steve ordered.

 _“That’s sergeant Scott Williams to you, paperboy”._ He boasted, pushing Steve with his right foot, causing him to land back on his butt. The 2 friends who flanked Scott didn’t seem to be able to do anything else but laugh and celebrate their friend’s actions.

 _“Oh, I know!”_ Scott exclaimed feigning astonishment. _“Maybe you could come with us after all to draw portraits of real soldiers so we can send them to our girlfriends. You know what I mean right?”._

And with that, he let the sketchbook fall to the floor, and right before Steve could grab it, he kicked it, before leaving with his friends. It traveled across the room and came to a stop when it hit a woman’s heel. Steve crawled as fast as he could but he froze when he saw a feminine hand reaching for it. He lifted his head slowly to look at the heel’s owner’s eye.

 _“I’m very sorry, ma’am.”_ He rushed his words _“I don’t mean to disrespect you. I just… drawing is a hobby of mine and…”_

 _“This is rather good”._ The woman said, interrupting Steve whose nervous expression changed as soon as he processed her words _“It almost looks like a photograph… mister…?”_

_“Rogers. Steve Rogers”._

The woman beckoned him to take a seat and he did.

_“Your friends are quite loud, Mr.Rogers. I gather you want to join the army?”_

_“I want to protect my country from bullies like them. Well, at least that’s how they begin”._

The woman smiles but she studies him, and he becomes aware of it, feeling the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and a dry throat.

_“I never liked bullies myself, Mr.Rogers. I always found them… desperately jealous of good and talented men like yourself. They manhandle you because they’re mad at themselves for being utterly dull”._

Steve immediately showed a warm and hopeful smile. Strangers always thought him a kid because he was incredibly skinny and too petite for a man, yet there she was, a beautiful woman seeing him for who he was.

 _“Do you charge for this?”_ She suddenly asked.

_“No, ma’am”._

_“Talent is profitable, my father always says”._ She said staring blankly into space, clearly immersed in a memory.

And as if Steve hadn’t been watching her while he drew her, he took this second opportunity to pay attention to detail; her eyes, her nose, her lips.

She delved into her purse and pulled out a 2-dollar-bill. Steve widened his eyes when she slid it towards him on the table.

_“I would like to buy your drawing, Mr.Rogers”._

Steve shook his head.

_“By all means, take it. That’s too much money for a simple sketch”._

She smirked while deep in thought.

_“I’ll make you a deal. I’m going back to Europe in a couple days and I would like to bring home a few souvenirs. How about you draw something else for me so this can cover both works?”_

Steve was confused but there was no denying he could use the money.

_“Seems fair. What do you have in mind?”._

The woman looked him in the eye with a playful glint in hers, but looking dead serious, she asked,

_“Have you ever drawn a naked woman, Mr.Rogers?”_

* * *

Steve entered the big house, looking like a school boy with his pencils in hand and leather folder under his arm. He was greeted by a maid who offered to take his jacket. His eyes roamed around the luxurious place.

 _“That’ll be all, Annie. You can leave.”_ The woman told the maid while standing at the top of the staircase.

Annie nodded with a shy smile and gathered her things to leave. As soon as the door closed behind her, Steve’s new friend strutted down the stairs and he blinked twice with parted lips while he drew breath, for she was a vision. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she wore a light robe, a foreign and expensive fabric, almost see-through. Steve forced himself to look away as he cleared his throat.

_“It’s a nice place you have here”._

_“And all to ourselves, Mr. Rogers. It’s my father’s. I spent half my childhood here but now I only come when I visit America as you can see. He’s an architect who does better in Paris though. Shall we?”_

_“Are you sure about this? We don’t have to d-“_

_“Nonsense. Follow me.”_

She led Steve into the study; a big room with a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a big bookshelf with a wide selection of books. On the opposite wall, above a couch, there was a big painting which caught Steve’s attention.

 _“Fantin-Latour”_ He muttered under his breath.

 _“A basket of roses, yes.”_ She said standing next to him as both of them gazed at the painting. _“I like my flowers painted, not cut off a bush. It took Henry quite a while to understand that until he finally bought me this”._

_“A suitor bought you this painting?”_

_“Yes. If you could include it in the drawing it would be perfect”._

She walked towards the couch and unfastened her robe. Steve grabbed a stool, and gave his back to her as busied himself getting his utensils ready, taking his time. He didn’t want to look at her. It didn’t make him feel like a true gentleman.

 _“Where is this suitor of yours?”_ He asked.

_“He’s in Paris. We’re supposed to get married in December”._

Steve frowned and without thinking, he turned to face her. But before a single word could come out of his mouth, he was taken aback by the nude beauty lying on the couch before him.

 _“God”._ He whispered to himself before looking away. _“You belong to another man. I don’t think he would approve of this”._

_“I said supposed to, and no. I don’t belong to anyone. My mother thinks he’s the ultimate catch but he’s a poor fish. I intend on sabotaging everything. Who doesn’t love a scandalous drawing?”_

Steve fixed his blue eyes on hers and it took all his concentration to not let them wander.

_“Excuse me?”_

_“His mother is insufferable. This will be on full display in my bedroom, and as soon as she barges in like she always does, poof! She and her son will disappear. Your drawing, Mr.Rogers, will be the magic trick that will set me free”._

Steve tried to hide a smile but he ended up letting out a chuckle.

_“I thought other men exaggerated but, i gotta say it, and no offense, ma’am, you’re all very complicated.”_

She analyzed his words and laughed, joining him.

 _“Why not just say no?”_ He inquired.

 _“You think I haven’t tried? Besides, where’s the fun in that?”_ She said letting her hair down.

Once more, Steve found himself hypnotized by the female stranger, also fascinated by her mischievousness.

* * *

Steve’s heart raced as he kept on working on the drawing. It was the best excuse to gaze at her. He paid close attention to her hands, the curve of her waist, and her belly button.

The room had fallen silent as he sketched away. Sweat glistened lightly on his forehead when his eyes landed on her round breasts. He wiped it away but ended up with charcoal powder smeared across his skin, which caused her to giggle.

 _“Don’t move”_ he said completely focused.

_“Hmm… someone does belong in the army. You do have a voice to give out orders”._

Steve grinned shyly and shook his head before continuing.

* * *

The drawing was almost done, and he hadn’t noticed that he had been staring at her without moving, perhaps trying to memorize the last details.

 _“Are you okay, Mr.Rogers?”_ She asked.

Steve blinked several times before answering,

_“You’re very beautiful”._

As bold as the woman was, she felt herself blushing. She was used to men flirting with her in a shameless manner, but Steve was almost scared to compliment her and she found it endearing.

 _“You’ve never really done this before, have you?”_ She asked.

_“No, ma’am. First time. I actually never even thought about nude portraits”._

_“I meant… seeing a woman naked?”_

Steve took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows.

_“I’m shaking. Isn’t it obvious?”_

The woman’s eyes couldn’t leave his. Thoughts raced through her mind.

 _“Are you done?”_ She asked.

Steve nodded.

She got up from the couch and stood next to him to see the final result. All Steve could do was concentrate on his breathing. The proximity of her bare skin and her perfume invading his nostrils, were sending thrills down his spine.

“ _You certainly know how to make a girl’s body look beautiful on paper.”_ She said with a grin. _“But you should learn how to touch one”._

Steve swallowed hard and she held her hand out, palm facing up.

 _“Would you let me show you?”_ She asked in a whisper.

* * *

A naked Steve slowly crawled on top of her, unsure of each of his actions, as she lied on the bed.

 _“It’s okay”._ She reassured.

He stared deep into her eyes, looking frightened, mostly nervous. The second she wrapped her hand around his manhood, he exhaled sharply at her soft touch. She stroke it taking her time, feeling it grow harder in her hand. Then she guided him to her entrance and Steve slid in inch by inch. She let out a quiet moan, he breathed out and shut his eyes, with a relieved expression on his face and he stayed there, feeling her warm walls tight around him; a brand new and invigorating sensation which electrified him. He opened his eyes to catch her studying him with a warm smile, and without hesitation, he leaned in to press his lips against hers; he kissed her gently, letting her sense his gratitude.

She moved her hips so he would follow, and without breaking the kiss Steve started thrusting into her. She put one hand on the back of his neck and the other one on his back. He seemed fragile but the way he penetrated her augured something else; a promise of strength building up within him.

She felt him grow harder inside her and whimpered. The sound overwhelmed Steve with pleasure and made him bury his face in the crook of her neck and let out a muffled moan himself. Even though it was his first time, he caught on quick, and soon enough his motions became faster and deeper. She dug her nails into his back, and he pulled away, propping himself up on the mattress with his hands on each side of her head.

His forehead was covered in sweat, a few hairs sticking to it, but the aspiring soldier had stamina and kept going, getting to know this new form of pleasure.

She put his hand on his chest and he stopped with a worried look on his face.

 _“Did I do something wrong?”_ Steve asked.

 _“Lie on your back”._ She said with a mischievous grin.

He did as he was told and she straddled him before slowly sinking into him, making Steve gasp. She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. He looked up at her, wanting to pinch himself to make sure the beautiful woman on top of him wasn’t part of a dream. She started moving her hips and he threw his head back, opening his mouth. She guided his hands up to her breasts and he cupped them, gently massaging them.

 _“Use your tongue, soldier”_ she said.

The title made Steve’s member throb inside her and he sat up in no time to put her right breast into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the nipple, and swirled around it, with his arms around the small of her back, pressing her even closing to his bare chest. His breath hitched when she started moving faster.

 _“I’m close, Steve”._ She cried.

He buried his face between her breasts, holding onto her body as she moaned louder, and meeting her movements with his thrusts. He grunted when her walls started clenching around him and her whole body tensed up. His did the same and he moaned into her mouth when she kissed him desperately while she came.

She knew Steve was close too and didn’t stop moving.

 _“Come, Steve. Come, baby.”_ She whispered.

Steve froze for brief seconds and she felt his warm liquid filling her as he clung to her body, still sitting up. She had her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

They stayed in the tight embrace, sweating and panting, waiting for their frantic heartbeats to go back to normal.

* * *

 _“Are you real?”_ Steve asked, suddenly ending the silence.

They were tangled up in the sheets. She was resting her head on his chest and he played with her hair. She giggled at his words.

 _“I am”._ She murmured _.  “Tell me, Steve. Why were those men bullying you?”_

She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath and spoke once he exhaled.

_“They don’t think I fit in the army. They think I’m small and weak”._

_“I know better now, don’t i? I could casually brag about your abilities in bed around them if you want.”_

Steve chuckled.

 _“I ought to thank them now_ ” he said. _“I want to try to enlist again but… I wonder… Bucky…“_ he trailed off.

_“Who’s Bucky?”_

_“He’s my best friend”._

_“Where is he now?”_

_“War”._

She turned and placed her chin on his chest to establish eye contact.

_“Look how worried you are about your friend. Other people will feel the same way about you. Is joining the army what you really want?”_

_“More than anything”._

She got closer to him and kissed him.

 _“I can predict the future. Did I mention that?”_ She playfully asked as soon as she pulled away.

Steve shook his head with a condescending smile.

_“Here’s what I know. I’m going to go back to Paris, and you’re going to join the army. And when they give you a medal, you’re going to remember this moment”._

Steve held her tighter and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, wishing for nothing else as he enjoyed the blissful moment.

* * *

_1943._

Captain Steve Rogers walked into the pub.

A taller and stronger version of the former aspiring soldier, wearing a military uniform with several medals pinned to it. Every girl at the bar glanced in his direction but he paid no attention as he joined his best friend, Sergeant James Barnes, at the counter.

 _“Bucky”._ He greeted with a nod.

As Steve sipped on whiskey, he frowned at the sight of a familiar picture; a woman across the room, who wore a purple hat.

He looked at his newest medal, the one he had received earlier that day and smiled to himself as the remembrance of the first woman in his life invaded his mind, the one memory he’d never forget and would always be deeply thankful for.

 _“Earth to Steve”_ Bucky said patting his shoulder. _“Are you alright, man?”_

Steve blinked and smiled.

_“Yeah”._

_“Oh there’s a face I’ve never seen before”_ Bucky said with a suggestive smile “ _What’s her name?”_

Steve imitated Bucky and patted his shoulder before walking over to the jukebox, avoiding the question to keep her a secret. He put a coin in it to listen to a specific song that would prolong the walk down memory lane; one that had spoken to him as soon as he heard it the first time. Bucky narrowed his eyes and glanced at him as he recognized the tune.

 _“Paper doll?”_ He asked suspiciously when Steve stood next to him again.

 _“Paper doll”._ The Captain echoed raising an eyebrow.

Bucky raised his glass and the Steve followed.

Rogers knew that somewhere not too far away, a drawing of his was part of the decoration in her bedroom, and that every time she looked at it, he was on her mind as well.


End file.
